Muñeca vacía
by NekoNata
Summary: Las palabras de Ghetsis tienen más influencia sobre él que lo que a N le gustaría.


_Vuelvo con este pequeñísimo fic de pokémon, posiblemente alejado de mi estilo habitual_, _pero espero que no por ello haya quedado peor... mucho xD._

_El ficfic está dedicado a mi querida vecina y amiga (WTF? Toma eso, Spiderman) **Kibume**_, _que hoy cumple añitos, y como no podía ser de otra forma, con gran esfuerzo saqué tiempo de estos tiempos convulsos que son los exámenes para dedicarle, aunque fuera, una parte de mi saturado tiempo. El resultado del estrés, que lo juzgue ella XD_

_Digamos que, para variar, no es un fic yaoi (en serio, no miento), que contiene un NXHilda nada disimulado, pero que no es el tema principal del fic._

_Para finalizar, Pkmn no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Como una muñeca vacía por dentro"<em>**

La definición que su padre, Ghetsis, le había dado, le parecía bastante acertada. Los ojos azules de N estaban ausentes, como si él no estuviera allí, como si su cuerpo no se sujetase por sí solo y unos ya no tan imaginarios hilos, como la marioneta que había sido, le permitiesen estar de pie aún. Miraba la batalla entre su padre y aquella chica, sin verles realmente, más que de vez en cuando. N estaba completamente perdido, muy lejos del palacio.

¿Para qué se había esforzado tanto? ¿Para qué tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento? ¿Siempre había estado equivocado? Hasta entonces, había estado seguro de que no era así. Pero después de conocer a Hilda, y escuchar las palabras de Ghetsis, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Siempre había estado rodeado de pokémon, más incluso que de humanos. N detestaba a los humanos, tan egoístas y fríos, que hacían sufrir al resto de seres sin pensárselo dos veces. Solo sus dos cuidadoras, Anthea y Concordia, y aquella chica parecían librarse de tal calificación. Pensándolo sincera y fríamente, ni siquiera su padre podía librarse de su disgusto. No, no era así. ESPECIALMENTE su padre le disgustaba. Él era un buen niño, y se suponía que debía adorar a su padre. Al menos eso era lo que aquel hombre de fría mirada decía, sonriéndole falsamente mientras su enorme y fría mano le acariciaba el cabello.

Los niños buenos deben amar y obedecer a sus padres.

Él le había inculcado toda aquella moralidad, le había mostrado cuán ruines y mezquinos eran los humanos con los pokémon. Los obligaban a luchar entre sí, hasta dejarlos completamente exhaustos y magullados, y luego los encerraban en aquellos cubículos esféricos llamados pokéballs. Únicamente los liberaban para volver a hacerles pelear, o para obligarles a hacer el trabajo que los humanos no podían hacer. Era horrible, cruel, simplemente inaceptable. Todos sus amigos pokémon le habían contado sus experiencias, uno a uno, de cómo habían sido capturados a la fuerza, maltratados y posteriormente abandonados. Usados y tirados como simples herramientas defectuosas.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos azules al rememorar aquellos días. La mayoría de aquellos pokémon todavía se pasaban de vez en cuando por su palacio subterráneo, para jugar con él.

"Es extraño." decían. "Las crías humanas son dulces, bellas y puras, pero con el tiempo se corrompen. Tú has crecido mucho últimamente, pero sigues siendo igual de inocente que cuando te conocimos."

Un eterno niño, que en su adolescencia seguía pintando con ceras y jugando con trenes y balones de goma. Con aquella pureza artificial, adulterada, creada por la mente más monstruosa que poblaba la tierra. Pese a que a diario se miraba al espejo y la imagen que reflejaba se asemejaba cada día más al rostro de su padre, N no se sentía muchas veces como hijo de aquel hombre. Nada parecía unirles. No recordaba que su padre le hubiese acompañado nunca en sus interminables paseos por el bosque, ni que siquiera hubiese jugado con él a la pelota ni una sola vez. Sin embargo, aquel reflejo no cesaba de atormentarle, recordándole lo que un día podía llegar a ser. El monstruo en el que podía convertirse. Y esa realidad le aterraba.

Entrecerró los ojos, temeroso y dolido cuando vio a Hydreigon morder el polvo, y a Ghetsis abrir al máximo su único ojo sano, que le pareció más rojizo e iracundo que nunca. Como verdadera sangre hirviendo.

— No es posible... una mocosa... me ha derrotado una mocosa... a mí, al gran Ghetsis.

Era difícil de creer, ciertamente. Ni siquiera N era capaz de derrotar a su padre, pese a ser el líder del Team Plasma. Sintió a su herido pokémon dragón acariciándole el hombro con el hocico, suavemente, como queriéndole hacer volver a la realidad.

Permaneció en completo silencio mientras su padre estallaba de rabia, derrotado, viendo sus macabros sueños frustrados. Esperó pacientemente, con su cabeza gacha, hasta que se lo llevaron. Sentía dolor, tanto dolor que parecía quererle reventar el pecho. Derramó una única lágrima, que no tardó en limpiar con el dorso de la mano, abatido. Escuchó cómo una voz le llamaba, y alzó la vista instintivamente.

Los dulces ojos azules de Hilda fueron como un milagroso bálsamo para las heridas de su corazón. No había rencor en ellos, ni desprecio. Solo un sentimiento tan puro que le hizo temblar las piernas. Era como si aquella chica pudiera ver a través de él, de su rostro generalmente inexpresivo. Como si fuese capaz, con una sola mirada, de reconocer los miedos que atenazaban su corazón. Como si ella hubiese nacido para complementarle, y viceversa. Como si no pudiesen existir el uno sin el otro. Debía de ser alguna curiosa aplicación de la teoría de las fuerzas, el equilibrio del cosmos... y tantas demás explicaciones sobre la polaridad, metafórica y real, que había leído en los libros.

La pidió que se acercara, tranquilizándose y a la vez sonrojándose ligeramente al verla sonreír y avanzar un par de pasos hacia él. N tragó saliva, lejos de tener ya la confianza en sí mismo que hacía no demasiado había mostrado. Y cuando la chica estuvo frente a él, no supo realmente qué decir. Permaneció con sus ojos perdidos en los de ella, durante varios segundos. Sintió aquel cruce de miradas como el choque de dos océanos, uno frío y el otro cálido, uno embravecido por las inseguridades y el otro plácido como la más absoluta paz. Fue ella quien interrumpió el silencio, por supuesto, ya que N sentía la garganta completamente seca.

— ¿Estás bien? — fue la inocente, desinteresada y preocupada pregunta.

El chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que incluso a él le sorprendían a veces. No solía sonreír a los humanos. Al menos, no de verdad. Su padre le había enseñado a ser educado, y por ello, cuando la situación lo requería, era capaz de dibujar una sonrisa fría y forzada, aunque hermosa para aquellos que no lo conocieran sería verdaderamente hermosa. Pero este hecho era malinterpretable. N era sincero, muy sincero. Sonreía sinceramente, no mentía. Solo se engañaba a sí mismo, diciéndose que lo que hacía estaba bien.

— No lo sé... — fue su respuesta. — No sé... no sé qué hacer.

Las palabras de Alder, el Campeón, resonaron en su cabeza. Él debía pensar por sí mismo, decidir quién y por qué debía ser. Deshacerse de una vez por todas del yugo que su padre le había impuesto.

— Busca tu propio camino, N. — sonrió de nuevo la chica de cabello castaño. — Sé feliz. Si lo haces, yo también lo seré.

Y de pronto, sintió algo extraño en su interior. Algo que le impulsaba a estrechar a aquella muchacha, no, a aquella mujer, entre sus brazos. Pero se contuvo, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de color carmín. Pero por supuesto, ella pareció leer sus pensamientos, y poco a poco, como lidiando con un animalito asustado, se acercó a él, poniéndose un poco de puntillas para poder rodearlo apropiadamente con sus femeninos brazos, lentamente. N permaneció completamente quieto, sintiendo la calidez que ella emanaba, su olor a flores, su reconfortante presencia... Hundió su rostro en el hombro de ella, rompiendo a llorar como el niño que era, en el fondo. Siempre es duro convertirse en adulto, después de todo.

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, porque sabía que lo único que aquel torturado adolescente necesitaba era que permaneciese allí, junto a él, dándole su apoyo y dejándole desahogarse después de tantos años de sufrimiento.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, abrazados y en silencio, hasta que los jadeos de N dejaron de escucharse, y su cuerpo dejó de estremecerse a causa del llanto. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Le confesó a Hilda sus deseos, y ella le apoyó, no sin que él pudiese ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Se despidieron al borde del abismo, aquel que el pokémon legendario había creado en pleno vuelo y que había destrozado en parte el salón del trono del joven rey N. Hilda suspiró, pero él intentó animarla.

— No te preocupes... volveremos a vernos.

Ella asintió, sonriendo y parpadeando repetidamente para retener sus lágrimas. N correspondió a su sonrisa, también triste, pero llena de promesas y esperanza. Lentamente, y siendo algo reacio a abandonar el palacio y a la chica que lo miraba en silencio, pero queriendo decir tantas cosas, subió al lomo de su pokémon, al que, tras una última mirada de despedida hacia la persona que más quería y más le importaba en el mundo, pidió amablemente que se lo llevara volando, lejos, a cualquier región remota y hermosa en el que pudiese buscar su propio destino, y no el que su padre había forjado para él.

Y mientras volaban velozmente por el cielo azul, como sus propios ojos, y como los de ella, N sintió su pecho henchido de emoción, de cariño. De amor. Y sonrió al saber, con toda seguridad, que Ghetsis estaba completamente equivocado.

El ya no era ninguna muñeca vacía.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que te haya gustado, nenita :D<em>


End file.
